


fire

by minokawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minokawa/pseuds/minokawa
Summary: your life was defined by fire.





	fire

_your entire life has been defined by fire_ _._

 

the sun had left its marks on your body; engraved on your skin in ink was a constant reminder of what you are. you did not know its meaning, then, but some part of you always averted your gaze away from your reflection before it drifted too low.

 

you hated it. the scathing glares from the village only kindled the disgusting flames licking at your heart. everytime someone looked at you with eyes cold enough to _burn_ , it made you want to scream and cry and ask _why_ _?_

 

if there was something wrong with you, why did they never tell you? you couldn't fix any perceived flaws if you didn't know what they were to begin with. no, instead, people avoided you as if they'd be scorched just by being to close. you were the kind of fire that nobody wanted; they saw you as the accidental kind that devours forests.

 

sometimes, you wondered if fear in their eyes would've been better than scorn. sometimes you listened to the other kids complain so _innocently_ about the parents you desperately craved for, the warmth of a family that _cared_ , that was _there._ sometimes you saw how the other kids would take what they were blessed with for granted and it--

 

it made you so _angry_.

 

sometimes you thought of what ifs; your nightmares were filled with burning everything others took for granted down, of turning around and seeing the horror of their mistakes dawn upon their faces.

 

but before that horrid thought ever really came to fruitation, a man came along and... he treated you with the same warmth that he regarded everyone else with. and then, later, there were smiles directed solely at _you_. he went out of his way to look after you, despite everything.

 

he knew about the fox. the whispers in your ears that contradicted the forest fire everyone saw when they looked at you. he knew. he blamed you once, too, just like everyone else and learning this made you feel as if your insides were being clawed apart by the very monster that was said to be inside you.

 

and, yet, he learned to separate you from the fox. if he hadn't, then you could've set everything ablaze because without that warmth, what did you have?  you had nothing but a name and the things the old man loaned you. you did not have a family, but the man with the warm smile was the closest you had since that moment.

 

but with hair the color of flame, you could never hope to fit in.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random drabble I wrote in the middle of the thought? vaguely character study and introspection, I think. it kinda cuts off weirdly but I wrote this at like midnight and I've yet figured out to like... Continue this train of thought properly, so here we are.


End file.
